


'Cause you're brighter than all of the Northern Lights

by AyimilTaddy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers with Wings, Avenging Angels, Had to do it, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyimilTaddy/pseuds/AyimilTaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was just a normal Priest of the Lord(sorta). Then an angel fell through the roof of his church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a one of a kind

"Father Coulson," The voice spoke from behind him. Shocked, Phil Coulson nearly gave a little jump of surprise. Be that as it may, he outwardly showed no emotion other than his normal. Even if said voice belonged to Nick Fury.

Phil turned from the altar to greet his fellow father. "Evening, Father Fury. It is good to see you. What brings-"

"Boss, they have broken the perimeter."

Sister Maria Hill cut into Phil's question as she walked up to the two priests. The one eyed priest merely gave her a nod and folded his hands behind his back. He stepped up to the altar to look up at the golden cross hanging high on the wall.

Sensing the tension coming from Father Fury, Phil folded his hands in front of him and waited for the older priest to begin. He glanced at Sister Hill only to find that she was already on her way out through the open doors of the church. The small town priest game a small sigh and continued to wait for his fellow to speak.

After another minute or so he began to speak. "There is a situation happening the with gates down below." At this, Father Fury turned to face Phil. "The council is reinstating you." He walked closer to Phil as he held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "There is a crack that it letting out more and more demons as we speak. We need all of our men on this, Father Coulson. You have twelve hours to get ready and report to the base." He clasped a hand to Phil's right shoulder. "You were and still are our best agent, Coulson. I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't desperately needed."

Phil had watched Fury as he continued to explain the situation to him. The influx of demons had started just days before. Once noticed, they tried to contain them, but as Hill had just stated, they were breaking through the perimeter. There was just too many coming through the hole. It was to the point that the general public was starting to notice the strange violent beings. Frankly, Phil had suspected something to the sort was happening. A few of his regular service attendees had started asking some serious questions about the existence of such supernatural creatures. Curious and highly concerned about some rumors they were hearing about massive events that were happening all over the states.

"I understand, sir. I will be ready." Phil stated.

Fury nodded and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before he let go. Already he defaulted back to clasping his hands behind him. "Make sure that you do. These aren't just low level demons that are escaping. There will be a full briefing at the homefront." With that, the district leader left his best agent to get ready for war.


	2. Was a phenomenon when you came along

Father Coulson had just finished gathering the things he needed when it sounded like a freight train hit the small church. Seconds after the sound then dust flew toward the father barely giving him any time to cover his mouth and nose. Coughing and on high alert, he kept his sleeve over his face while he pulled a blessed gun from it's holster. Carefully, he investigated the point of impact.

The near explosion had come from the front of his church, he was guessing it was somewhere near the middle pews. Some of the small town sisters were making a ruckus, concerned that someone was hurt in the event. He motioned them to be quiet and waved them to the back. Once they saw the weapon he was carrying, they understood and hurried away already whispering among themselves, speculating about his purpose here. After all, it wasn't every day that a "Crusader" made an appearance. They were the only ones to carry such weapons while in a church.

Phil carried on his mission to investigate, inching past debris and rubble. He made it to the first row of pews before he was fully able to get a good survey of the area. The roof had collapsed(shattered?) onto the middle pews as he had suspected. He was slowly making his way closer while staying low and keeping he gun ready. From what he could see, there was no one around and the doors were still closed and locked from when he did so earlier after Fury left. He could see no danger as the dust continued to settle.

A scraping sound came from the pile of roofing, beams, and other various pieces of wood. Quickly, Phil said a quick prayer at the same time he clicked off the safety on his gun. He leveled it at the figure that was now emerging from the pile. At the site, the man froze in shock, unsure of what he was actually seeing.

The figure was in the shape of a man, but it was like no man, or demon, that Phil Coulson had ever seen. He had always appreciated all body types, but... Damn. The being had very defined muscles that were lithe enough that he didn't look like a meathead. Grim and dust littered the male(pretty sure?)'s body oddly complimenting his pale skin and golden blonde hair. His shirt and jacket were antique white while his pants were liberty blue along with an ivory white stole around his neck with red crosses at the ends. His appearance, as amazing as it was, shifting into a kneeling position among rubble, was not what fully gave one of the church's best agents pause.

Dazzling bright white wings were spread out behind the kneeling man as if unwilling to gently fold back up. In all Father Coulson's time in the church he had not once seen what he is now assuming is an angel. He had not even heard anything from Nick Fury about any angels making such appearances upon the earth. All they had of them had been from the times before them.

Still, this just as well may be a trick. Afterall, Father Fury had stated that high ranking demons were escaping. This could be one of those, playing on the hopes of the people to be blessed with the presence of one so holy.

Phil kept his aim steady on the being's head as he finally took notice of the metal disk on his arm. It looked to be a weapon, or more specifically a shield, but Coulson had to be sure. With a steady voice the priest spoke to the being.

"State your name and purpose here."

The blonde being jerked from his kneeling position like he had been shocked. His eyes that had been closed snapped open and blinked wildly in Phil's direction. His heart skipped a beat the moment their eyes met, focused azure alighting on blurry baby blue. That was when Phil finally noticed the blood. From where he stood, he had been only able to see half of the angel's body. The movement the other did angled his body in Phil's direction, enabling him to see the bloody slice that went from the middle of his right wing, skipped a part of his shoulder and started back up from his right pectoral to his left hip bone.

Fresh blood continued to leak from the sword wound as the winged man shifted. He stayed standing on unsteady legs moving his right arm in front of him, the one with, Coulson was now sure of, a shield. The father took one step forward, lowering his gun ever so slightly, he knew it was dangerous, but he could not help the concern that shot through his being at the sight of how much blood there was. The wound was deep. Very deep.

The angel opened his mouth as if to speak, but was stopped by a cough of more blood that dribbled down his chin. His eyes became even more blurry as he tilted his head slightly to the right as if confused that he had been stopped from talking by his own body. Phil took another step forward, now a few feet in front of the man. Said man reacted defensively, bringing the shield closer to his body as he seemed to try and get his bearings.

The voice that finally came from the man was full of pain, still, Phil was awed by the beauty of it. "Yield," He said, "I am a warrior of the lord, yie-," A strong coughing fit it the angel, making him stumble back into a pillar that was still upright. His wings snapped close to his body and twitched painfully with every cough. The movements seemed to exasperate the bleeding that was still happening from the wounds. After a few more seconds, the coughing stopped and the blonde angel slumped forward, still as the dead.

Phil stared at the unconscious angel and fully lowered his gun. Glancing around, there was no other beings nor movements. For a few more precious seconds, he was unsure of what to do. Then he spoke the first two words that popped into his head.

"Well, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say this thing had a plot? Totally doesn't. Don't know what this is doing. Have no idea at all.....
> 
> Sooo, anything you guys want to see in particular? Open to suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Opps. I had meant to post this as a draft to edit it up before I fully posted, but I guess that didn't happen. That and it only added the first sentence. I since corrected that and have decided to make this multi chapter.
> 
> This fiction was inspired by the art of Brilcrist. I do not plan on this being a crossover, merely the avengers with wings. The following link is to the first picture that sparked the idea.  
> http://brilcrist.deviantart.com/art/Avengers-avenging-angels-concept-320593875


End file.
